This invention relates to vehicle cleansing and more particularly to a system for cleansing the exterior surfaces of vehicles in a manner which involves almost bullet-like impingement of streams of cleansing liquid (such as water) on portions suffering the greatest contamination buildup of road dirt or debris.
In normal use, the greatest buildup occurs along lower portions of the sides of vehicles, and also at the front end against and in areas of the grillwork and headlights. Some buildup occurs on the hood, windshield, and front roof portions, as well as along rear portions including dirt settled over the rear window area.
Car wash equipment employing brushes is relatively ineffective in removing dirt buildup in intricate vehicle recesses such as in and around the front grill and headlights. What might be called "brushless" car washes have heretofore been proposed, but those known have employed nozzles or spraying devices in arrangements that have been less than effective for reliable cleansing of the intricate design portions of the high dirt buildup areas.